Packing the Memories
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami and Yugi are moving out of the Game Shop and Yami finds something while going through the last of Yugi's things. It makes him think about his days without Yugi after the Battle of Ceremonies. Really short oneshot. YYxY Fluff ahoy!


Ok, I'm taking a quick break for a while from Somewhere in a Memory. Besides, we should savor this feeling of waiting as the next chapter will be the last. But how about some more drama with sadness, and fluff. Good huh? Kiua was really excited about this idea when I told her so I'm expecting this to go smoothly. I wish everyone a happy Easter and that you all get sugar high by Sunday night! XD

**0371307545699995471043743143714860765476542718497413567859470197484378741858954781497807514737048**

"Yami! Could you go through any boxes in the bedroom closet please?" Yugi called up the stairs to his newlywed husband.

Yami grunted as he set down a stack of very heavy boxes of clothes and his magazines. They were finally married and getting ready to move out of the shop and had recently bought their own apartment. Yugi had insisted on one near the park. Yami didn't mind it. As long as Yugi was happy, he didn't care where they lived.

He wiped a little bit of sweat off of his brow and looked down the stairs. Yugi's large amethyst eyes looked up at him, shining the way Yami loved. Yami smiled back.

"Sure thing Aibou baby."

Yugi giggled. "I'm not a baby Yami!" he said playfully.

"What? Are you mad at me? Do you want me to go back to the afterlife?"

Yugi's face turned a little serious. "We promised each other eternity. I love you," he said.

Yami chuckled and blew a kiss down the stairs. "I'm staying with you Aibou. I love you too."

Yugi nodded. "Good. Because between the two of us, you're the only one who can carry anything heavy down the stairs. Arigato! Jichan will be back with the truck in about an hour."

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi bound off to do some more organizing. He always used the treat of the afterlife lightly. After having been gone for a couple years before his father and Mahado let him go back to Yugi. His father said him marrying a commoner would break the barrier of the afterlives for royalty and common people, but Yami only cared about being with Yugi. He'd come home to a broken boy who had done nothing for those years but think about Yami. Yugi was more than thrilled to find Yami and hear him propose. That had only been six months ago. Yugi wanted to get married so badly, Yami couldn't say no.

Yami fanned himself and took his shirt off. That was the nice thing. It was summer and they're wedding had been outside. But other than that, the heat did nothing but make Yami even more tired. (A/N: Ugh, I'm thinking band camp now XD) He trudged into Yugi's old bedroom. He smiled at the memories of their talks,and they're first night together was the night he came back. He blushed as he quickly turned away from the bed and looked in the closet. He knelt down to find two boxes inside.

He let out a long breath and opened the first. He chuckled. It was the box Yugi hid all his bad grades from Jichan in. He began to laugh when he picked it up to find it very heavy. He let it down with a _thud_ in front of the door.

He knelt down in the closet again and opened the second box. He frowned. What were those? There were a lot of individual pieces of looseleaf paper in this box. Each one had words written in black pen. Each was filled from bottom to top on the front sheet. Picking up a handful, he found some to be covered front and back with words. He looked at the top one and gasped at what he read.

_June 5_

_Dear Yami, _

_Well, I had an ok birthday. It really wasn't the same without you. I guess one year doesn't really make a difference with me. But I tell you that every day don't I? You should be happy to know that I didn't just sit around moping. Jichan and Jounouchi took me out to a nice restrant. I ordered burgers and fries of course. I love grills. Do you remember when we found that hot dog cart in the park. I got mustard on my white school uniform. You just licked it off. I miss your sense of humor. But now I'm 19 and growing up. I don't want to grow up without you Yami. I miss you so much. I love you. I'll write again soon!_

Yami was shocked. Yugi had written letters to him while he was gone. He never tried to send them through any spiritual ritual or anything. He was writing to him even though he would never read them. He sifted through the box and pulled out another paper.

_September 22_

_Dear Yami, _

_I started my job today. I'm the head of one of the departments at KaibaCorp._

Yami only read the first sentences of many letters. He just couldn't bear to read the rest. Yugi would begin to write about his day and then drift off, telling Yami how much he missed him.

_November 22_

_Dear Yami,_

_We decided to try that American holiday. I think Jichan is just trying to make me feel better and is using food. It's not working. I need you to come back!_

Yami wiped away a couple tears and shoved the handful of letters back in the box. He gripped the sides of the box and stood. He picked it up and threw it accross the room. The room was showered with countless letters and papers. Yami wiped away a few more tears as he watched the rainshower of paper in the room.

He raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He immediately found Yugi standing in the living room, going through a pile of DVDs. Yami stopped for a moment to take in the sight in front of him. Yugi had grown a little over the past couple years. But he was still petite and cute. His face wasn't as childlike anymore, only his bright eyes held the innocense. His eyes...so beautiful. Just like his personality. He was so gentle, loving.

Then those eyes looked up at their owner's koi.

"Hey Yami."

Yami didn't return the smile as he walked slowly toward Yugi.

Yugi frowned. "What's wrong love?"

Yami's only answer was a kiss. He pressed his lips to Yugi's tender ones and took in the feel of his aibou. Yugi smiled mentally and responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami grabbed his husband and squeezed him like there wasn't going to be one more second with him. Yami pressed his lips into Yugi's and hugged him and just stayed there like that. He just loved being with Yugi. And knowing what he had done to him... It was like he missed him all over again if he wasn't kissing him.

Yugi moaned a little as the two lovers fell onto the couch and continued to kiss. Finally, that damned human need for air broke them apart. Yami moved a little piece of Yugi's bangs out of his face and looked into his amethyst eyes. Yugi smiled, making them sparkle.

"I love you Aibou baby."

Yugi laughed. "I know. I love you Yami honey."

Yami laughed at his new nickname and held Yugi in his arms and kissed his forehead. "Hey," he said. "How long did you say Jichan was going to be gone?"

Yugi laughed as Yami attacked his neck with kisses and they fell onto the couch again in each other's loving embrace.

**WORDSCANTSAYWHATLOVECANDOILLBETHEREFORYOU**

Yeah, I listened to that song to get me in a fluffy mood. Ok, so it wasn't all that dramatic. More like fluffy with a little bit of post-224 pain. Ooh, man. Who else hates that ending? Anyway, fanfict writers can make it better. And fanfic readers can review! So thanks a lot and have a great Easter!

****


End file.
